


Walk

by KamenRiderAccel



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamenRiderAccel/pseuds/KamenRiderAccel
Summary: Himchan was rejected by Jongup. the two didn't get along after a while but then magic happened.





	Walk

            I was sitting in the dorm just being calm as I waited for the maknaes to show up. They went to a party with some very close friends. I, as the mother of the group, constantly worry for the members. I especially worry about Jongup. The young man loved to dance a lot and when I mean a lot I really mean too much. Jongup would get tiny injuries for dancing too much but it was something he enjoyed in his life. Jongup was the one and only in my eyes but he didn’t feel the same. I had confessed to him a while ago and he turned his back and walked away. Rejection was hard to deal with at first but as each day passes, it gets easier. I doubt he will ever have the same feelings as I do. It hurt knowing that he didn’t feel the same but it was alright. It didn’t ruin our friendship. I had to be extremely careful around him.

Yongguk, Daehyun and I were in the living room watching some TV. I had no idea what we were watching since I wasn’t paying attention. Daehyun was laughing and Yongguk was flat out irritated. He couldn’t focus with Daehyun always laughing. I was depressed at the moment, if you could say that. All the others had who they loved and I couldn’t, which was driving me crazy. I just need to get over Jongup but it’s so hard for me. How could I get over the dancer if I always saw him and he was happy? I just needed somebody new to fall for. I was just slowly losing everything. I was falling in a dark black whole. I don’t think I could ever escape this one.

The sound of the door opening brought me out of my dark thoughts. The maknaes were home and that very slightly made me happy because that meant that Jongup was home. I had ruined so much just by confessing to the young dancer. I felt bad after all that had happened. Once the three had walked into the living room, I felt my stomach drop at the sight of Jongup in the sleeveless shirt and black ripped skinny jeans. I looked away instantly. I stood up and announced I was going to get some fresh air. I walked over to where my shoes were and slipped them on. I then walked right out the front door and down to the lobby floor of where our dorms were.

The slightly warm air hit me as I took my first step outdoors in a few hours. I needed to get out of the tense atmosphere. It was suffocating in the dorm and it was killing me on the inside. I was always good at hiding my feelings but it wasn’t so easy this time. The starry sky looked down upon me as I walked down the not so busy roads. It was close to one in the morning.  The faint sounds of car horns and trains filled the air as I got closer to downtown Seoul. I always walked to this park that was close to the center of town. This park was so large that there were trails that you could walk and enjoy the “wilderness” with all the cars and other noises in the city. There was a small clearing during one of the trails that had a lake.  That was my favorite place to be. The other members didn’t know I would come here every time I went for a “walk”. That though, was until I brought Jongup here and ruined it all.

I reached the lake in no time. The view doesn’t change much every time I come. The lake still looks as beautiful as it always does. There was nothing different with it. A soft breeze still blew through my soft black hair as it always did when I stood in this clearing. There were mysteries behind this park. For example, how did the lake get to stay in the center of Seoul, South Korea? I walked closer to the body of water before me. The sight before me was a soothing sight. It always brings a smile to my face.

“I knew you would come here,” I heard a voice say behind me. I jumped a little and turned around to find the one man I fell for and was rejected by. Moon Jongup stood behind me. I really wished that he didn’t follow me. He has already hurt me enough and he was going to do it some more.

“Why did you follow me here to my sanctuary?” I asked him.

“I wanted to make sure you were alright,” Jongup replied. I just stared at him. There was no way that was why he was there.

“You should go,” I told him as I turned my back towards him. Next thing I knew was that I had arms around my waist. Jongup’s head was resting on my shoulder. I just froze. There was something going on.

“I’m sorry, Himchan hyung,” Jongup apologized but for what.

“What are you sorry for?” I asked him.

“I’m sorry I didn’t realize my feelings before,” Jongup told me. I tensed at his words. Did he love me back?

“Why now after my suffering for a month?” I asked as I turned around in his embrace. I didn’t expect what I seen. Jongup was in tears. The tears were streaming down his face like a waterfall.

“I’m really sorry,” Jongup sobbed as he hugged me tighter. This made the month I had spent crying myself to sleep worth it. I am glad I wasn’t over him.

“It’s alright, Jonguppie,” I told him hugging him back. I let him cry in my chest. I couldn’t stand seeing him cry like this. It hurt me deep down.

“I feel bad about it,” Jongup cried. I hugged the young man tighter. After five minutes, Jongup lifted his head to look at me. “Do you still love me?” he asked after the tears stopped flowing out of his eyes. I looked at him. I felt the smile creep onto my face.

“Of course, I do,” I answered. I took my hand and tilted his chin so then he was looking at me properly. I repeated his question in a way to see what his reaction was. The young man smiled and I could feel my heart skip a beat like it always did when it came to Jongup’s warm smile. Jongup leaned forward and I followed his lead. Our lips met seconds later and fireworks were shot off inside at the contact.

The kiss was complete bliss. I had waited for a month for this to happen. I never though after being rejected that Jongup had feelings he was hiding. But then everything makes sense. He had changed in a month. Jongup had been getting closer to me in the past month. We broke apart to breathe. I looked into Jongup’s eyes. I could see happiness along with a tad of sadness and a splash of worry.

“What’s the matter?” I asked him.

“Nothing in particular,” he replied.

“You sure?” I questioned.

“I just wonder what the others will think if we are now together after I rejected you a month ago,” he answered. I let out the breath that I didn’t know I was holding. I was glad that is wasn’t something else.

“They wouldn’t care as longs as both of us are happy. You know that, right?” I questioned.

“Yeah. Speaking of the others, we should head back. They were pretty worried when you left so suddenly,” Jongup told me. For once I was happy to go back. I wanted to stay longer but I couldn’t. we did have to get back. Jongup and I then headed out toward the dorms.

The walk back was calming and there was less stress. I wasn’t constantly freaking out over the rejection as now I know about Jongup’s hidden feelings. He doesn’t have to hide them from me anymore. He didn’t need to be scared of how others react because I will always be there to protect him for the rest of the world. I could keep him safe from the evil world we live in. he didn’t need to run and hide anymore. I could take care of him now and that made me happy.

“What are you smiling at?” Jongup asked beside me, I turned to look at him still with the smile on my face.

“Just the thought of everything that has happened in the past few months and how everything turned out just how I wished it would have.,” I answered him. Jongup then smiled and grabbed my hand. My entire life had changed all in one night.

We had reached the dorms within fifteen minutes. The others were waiting for our arrival like they always did. I took off a lot in the past month due to being depressed over being rejected. It isn’t easy to get over but the long hard process does help in the end. It will only work if the one that rejected you didn’t live in the same place as you did. Jongup and I explained the whole situation to the group that night and then we were on our way to my bed room. This was our new chapter.


End file.
